The present disclosure relates generally to cellular and wireless devices and, more particularly, to cellular and wireless devices having transmitters and receivers capable of transmitting and receiving signals via the same electronic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmitters are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. Certain types of transmitters, known as wireless transmitters, may be used to generate wireless signals to be transmitted by way of an antenna coupled to a power amplifier in the transmitter. The power amplifier of the transmitter may apply a suitable gain to a signal to increase the signal's strength for better transmission over a channel (e.g., air).
To test the signal quality of a transmitted signal, receiver devices may acquire the transmitted signal via the channel from the transmitter. After receiving the signal, the receiver device may perform certain types of analyses to determine various properties of the received signal. With this in mind, the testing operations for analyzing the signal quality of a transmitting device may often involve using two separate devices designed either to transmit signals or receive signals. However, the use of two different types of devices to perform the transmission and reception of signals may be an inefficient use of resources.